Sway With Me
by VivaciousLove
Summary: You can find love even within a dance, starting with the basics of one, two step. SasuNeji, AU.


A/N: I do not own Naruto, or the crack that I just sniffed.

-

Sway With Me

-

Summary: You can find love even within a dance, starting with the basics of one, two step.

"Nooo, Sakura I said I do not want to come and see you practice your dancing."

"Sasuke, I know that. I just wanted to drag you along. Come on, it'll be fun!"

And so Sasuke was forced to become a visitor at the recreation center, to watch his friend that's a girl, but certainly not a girlfriend; Haruno Sakura.

When they arrived at the rec center, they entered a spacious room, floors shined till your able to see your own reflection. There was a class going on, a novice class, seeing a couple mistakes being made was easily spotted within the dancers. The dance instructor was counting steps, moving smoother than the students. Way smoother, yet the instructor didn't look any older than Sasuke.

The two stood at the door watching.

"Oooh, the beginners are practicing right now! Let's get closer!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and stepped closer, Sakura smiling and Sasuke…clearly embarrassed. Sasuke watched the dance go on, they were belly dancing. It was amazing watching the flexibility and rhythm. The music was loud and upbeat. Sakura tapped her feet. Of course, she was into the dance seeing her eyes concentrating.

The class was made up of all girls. Sasuke could spot some girls sneaking peaks of him as they dance. A couple of whispers and giggles, they were talking about him. Yet he didn't really care. It wasn't unusual or awkward just annoying. It was the same thing at school, so what would the difference? This is a dance class and that's pretty much it. No difference.

The girls giggled, they're teacher shot a glare.

Sasuke gazed at the glaring beauty. He could feel the heat rise watching the instructor get _down._ He gulped. Sasuke didn't usually find _girls _'hot' but the instructor was a total exception. _She_ had a thin frame, pale creamy skin, long brunette hair that shined and a face of a angel. _She _wore a black tank and red baggy pants. Either way, he could still imagine _he_r naked.

Sasuke was practically shot by cupid himself. Or just pure yearning…

"Sakura…"

The girl broke out of her state of trace. "Yes?"

"The instructor for the beginners, is your instructor too?"

"Yup! Hyuuga-sensei is an amazing teacher. If you took a couple classes you'd fall in love with h--"

The music stopped, breaking Sasuke and Sakura out of they're conversation.

"Okay, that was good class! But next time, pay better attention! Or you'll scrub the floors after practice!" The teacher announced, not a tone of seriousness found in _her_ voice.

Students giggled walking out the door with they're bags. Waving and calling out goodbye. Some stole glances at Sasuke, cherishing the moments of a hot guy in the room. Literally.

"Sakura, you're here early. Who's your friend?"

"Hyuuuuuga-sensei, this is _The_ Sasuke. The one I've been telling you about!"

Sasuke blushed as the teacher smiled at him sweetly.

_Such a pretty smile…_

"So, you're _the_ Sasuke,"

"Uh, yes I am…" Sasuke looked down at the floor. Hyuuga-sensei look at Sakura confused, Sakura returned the look back.

"Sasuke, are you shy? Come on! Hyuuga-sensei isn't going to bite you!"

_I wish…_

"Oh come on Sasuke, I really won't, unless…you want me to." Hyuuga-sensei winked. Is the teacher…flirting?

_Lay it on me teach!_

Sakura's jaw dropped half way, surprised what had just came out of her sensei's mouth. "Sensei!"

"Aha, it's okay Sakura _she_ was only joking." Sasuke nervously chuckled. Sakura suddenly narrowed her eyes glaring at her guy friend with the intensities of a thousand suns.

"What?"

"Sasuke you said 'she'!! Hyuuga-sensei is a guy!! His name is Hyuuga Neji!" She hissed madly.

_Oy…_

Sasuke could feel the embarrassment flow through him like water. He actually thought for five whole minutes about Hyuuga-sensei naked. But that wasn't just it. He never knew that he was a guy. The way he danced, belly danced…it was amazing. The flexibility, movement, rhythm and just about everything.

"Sasuke, I know you feel really embarrassed about that. I don't blame you. It's not the first time I've been mistaken for a girl." Neji said reassuringly, patting Sasuke on the shoulder. Students began arriving, it was almost time for the next class.

"Sakura, why don't you get ready? We'll be practicing in a few."

She replied with smiled but shot a glare at Sasuke. Sasuke could read what she was thinking.

_I will kill you after practice…love ya Sasuke._

He returned it with a fake grin.

_I'll be waiting…have fun!_

And Sakura disappeared into the dressing room.

The two boys were left, silence building up around them.

"Look, sorry about that Neji--er, Hyuuga-san. Now, if you please, I have to leave I only came to see the rec--"

"No wait," Neji grabbed Sasuke's wrist, blushing a little.

"I…um, since you here and all…I'll give you my number…call me tonight."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was pure joy. Yet it felt strange to hear it at the same time. Neji grabbed a pen from a pencil box near the entrance and wrote his cell on Sasuke's palm. He bit his lip, turning pink slightly.

Sasuke looked at the amazing sight and mentally smirked.

_w00t fifty points for Sasuke!_

"Thank you." he smiled, leaning close to Neji's face, cheeks brushing each other. He whispered something that made the Hyuuga just turn red in the face, forgetting the pink tint.

The Uchiha left the recreation center feeling his pride high in the clouds. He left with a smooth ending, fixing the embarrassing one.

_I am da man!_

-

Neji stood there frozen blinking. His students began giggling as they watch they're mentor cool down from the blushing.

"Oooh, Hyuuga-sensei has got a date!" A student teased.

"Look at sensei! He looks so happy!" One had joined in. "You'll get lucky soon enough sensei!"

Neji leaned his back against a wall, sliding to the floor and ran his left hand though his hair. He felt himself get a little _warm. _

_I'm guessing your right about the 'lucky' part…he said he thought of me naked…_

END

_--_

Should I continue this story?

Tell me. Reviews are much appreciated! I listened to _Beautiful Liar_ so many times that it made me want to write a dance story. Even though I don't even dance or go to any classes...Any you you know dance sights that could fill me on what they do in Belly dancing or Tango?


End file.
